Fail Trackers: Just the Beginning
by Marsuss
Summary: What do you get when you have two girls that are complete opposites  mixing with the already fun-filled trio in Sinnoh? A whole lot of crazy with  gym battles, contests and all that fun stuff along with the hunt for legendary  Pokemon! Collab with my bud!
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction Part 1**

Tsuki entered Hearthome City just as the shops prepared for the afternoon rush while she noticed herds of people come from many directions. She quickly pulled a map from her gray bag and tucked a strand of long blonde hair behind her ear, as she looked it over to find the location of the nearest Pokémon center. Scanning over the topographic piece of paper a few times, she spotted it but was disappointed to find its location was nearly on the other side of town.

"Oh well, what can you do?" Tsuki asked herself before she let out a sigh and a Pokémon from her Pokeball. "What do you say Glaceon, shall we do a bit of shopping on our way?" She asked the blue furred fox-like creature. It responded cheerfully and the two of them walked towards the crowded shop fronts.

Both trainer and Pokémon browsed the stock of whatever stores they wondered into and bought a few things to show for it. Eventually they came to a burger stand in the street where Tsuki held Glaceon in her arms and asked for his advice on what to get. It turned out to be that he picked the biggest item on the menu. Tsuki paid for the extra large burger and asked the man to cut it half for the two of them.

"There you go," Tsuki said as she placed one half of the burger on a plate and set it down on the city bench beside her. Glaceon happily dug in. "Well, how is it?" She asked her Pokémon. Glaceon responded with a cry of joy before going for another bite. Tsuki smiled before she too began to eat. Before long, the two of them had finished their meals and were once again headed for the Pokémon Center. She didn't arrive until about three hours later, around dinnertime, due to her extra window-shopping, but Tsuki walked up to the desk where Nurse Joy sat with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Good afternoon, how can I help you?" Nurse Joy returned the smile to the young trainer.

"Is it alright if I leave my Pokémon with you for a while?" The pink haired nurse nodded to the blonde as she took out a tray with six crevices.

"Of course, don't you worry about a thing; they're all completely safe and taken care of with me." Tsuki nodded and once again flashed a smile as she put four Pokeballs on the tray and took a fifth out to call back her Glaceon.

"Okay, in you go." A beam of red light hit Glaceon and returned it to the Pokeball. "Thanks a lot Nurse Joy, I'll be sure to come back soon." Tsuki entered the dinner hall where a number of other trainers sat eating their own meals. Taking in the aroma, she pranced over to the counter where they were serving the food and took her seat to chow down. It wasn't until she finished eating that she decided to give Professor Oak a call. After all, she was from Kanto making Professor Oak the very person who had given her, her first Pokémon, an Eevee that was now her Glaceon. Tsuki was aware that normally she would have received a Bulbasaur, Squirreled, or Charmander, but good ol' Professor Oak made an exception for her and gave Tsuki the Eevee.

She patiently waited for the aged man to pick up and let out a cheered hello.

"Why Tsuki, it's been a while!" He started, to which Tsuki told him everything was going well. "That's good news to hear. Speaking of good news, I heard from your brother the other day," Tsuki scowled but listened anyways without interrupting. "It turns out he's got his sixth Johto badge now."

"Oh, so he went to Johto did he, and I'm in Sinnoh. Go figure, we finally go in two totally opposite directions." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Ah, that's right you must be in Hearthome City if you're calling me then right?" She had to hand it to him, that Professor really was incredible. Then again, he could also have caller-ID.

"Yupp, and I'm still on the lookout for rare Pokémon." She laughed at herself. Her idea of rare after all was actually legendary. This was something the Professor was well aware of and suddenly had him thinking.

"You know, I seem to recall a trainer I gave his first Pokémon to once met a gym leader with a wild Articuno-"

"An Articuno?" Tsuki practically shouted, startling Professor Oak as well as other nearby. "Where, when? What was this Gym leader's name?" The excitement that welled up within the girl nearly made her burst.

"Well, this was quite some time ago. The Articuno could have moved back on up to the mountain's by now." Professor Oak said.

"Oh this is so great! To think, I might finally find Articuno, thanks Professor, I'll keep you updated." Without a second thought and completely oblivious that he didn't even answer her questions, Tsuki hung up on the Professor and raced to the front desk to retrieve her Pokémon. "Sorry to bother you Nurse Joy, but I need my Pokémon as quickly as possible! I got a lead on a super rare Pokémon and I'm going to be the one to catch it!" As soon as her five Pokémon were back in her possession, Tsuki thanked the nurse once again, and darted for the door.

Just as she was about to exit, a girl with wavy light brown hair was about to enter along with a Togetic floating above her head. Tsuki chose to ignore it in light of a bigger search ahead of her and so took a wide turn around the girl and continue to run like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p>

DarkenedFireDragon


	2. Chapter 2

**Introduction Part 2**

"Oh wow! Look at this place Token, it's huge." Said an awestruck light brown haired girl; her large ponytail blowing in the wind as she and her faithful Togetic made their way through the land known as Hearthome City. The city itself was filled with the hustle and bustle of people and their Pokémon as they all made their way from one shop to the next. "Sure do like grooming don't they?" She muttered as a rather large woman with a fluffed up Burmy nearly knocked her over in a haste to get to a Pokémon Salon that had a ten percent off sign in the window.

The girl with long light brown hair and chocolate eyes watched as her Togetic made faces at the woman's retreating back when she hadn't spoken any form of apology, making the girl laugh. "Token, stop that or your face will get stuck like that." In an instant the flying Pokémon stopped making faces and stared at his trainer.

"I'm only kidding! Stop looking at me like that," she laughed as she saw the shock and worry on her beloved Pokémon's face. They wondered around the city for a while until they made it to a park, "Good, I can let the others out for dinner now." She said as the pulled out her other Pokeballs and threw them in the air, "Alright everyone! It's time to eat." In seconds five other Pokémon appeared out of bursts of light and gathered around their trainer. The girl sat on the grass, her spaghetti strap gray and white dress wrinkling as she did so as she handed out small bowls for each Pokémon to eat from. As she nibbled on the triangle shaped turkey sandwich she had made, she looked at her Pokémon remembering how each had come to join her.

There was the Quilava, which she imaginatively named Cinder, had been her first Pokémon back when it was still a Cyndaquil. They had been through a lot together from Gym battles to scaling mountains in search of the ever-elusive Moltres. No matter the danger, Cinder had been there by her side.

Her second Pokémon was a beautiful Vulpix, named Foxfire after some odd anime show she had spotted when gazing at the TVs in shop windows. She was still a small Vulpix, though she and her trainer have trained hard to try and evolve her into a Ninetails.

The third would be the feisty as ever Lyla, a Rapidash she had captured when still a young Ponyta. Knowing her dear Pokémon had been mistreated by her previous trainer, she feels lucky and honoured that her Rapidash's flamed mane doesn't burn her, showing great trust in the thin female.

Firedance, her Flareon, was the fourth to join the party. Captured in a forest on a trip to Kanto. The small Eevee had been frightened beyond belief of human, having never encountered them in his life. After much friendship building work the Eevee had come across a Fire Stone and was then renamed from Phobos Pais to Firedance.

The Togetic, earlier introduced as Token, is the fifth Pokémon. How he came to her is a mystery to even to his trainer. Late one night the girl had awoken, from her place on the dark and dirt ground of a forest, to find a strange egg with red and blue triangles pattering it. "What's this?" She had asked the air as she poked the odd thing.

"Bree!" The thing suddenly yelled as the top opened up to show the peach head of a Togepi. It took the fourteen-year-old female a few seconds to realize it was a friendly and rarely seen Pokémon. The Pokémon followed her for days on end before she finally decided to capture and name him, Token. It was a year before Token evolved into Togetic.

The final and newest Pokémon of the party is a Pokémon known as the Aura Pokémon as its special ability to see a person's aura. The young blue and black Pokémon called a Riolu, or as this specific one is named Reese, was handed to her when he was merely an egg. A stranger who called himself a Pokémon Ranger had come running up to her and handed her the egg that's colors matched that of the Pokémon it protected. Within seconds the Ranger had disappeared leaving the fifteen-year-old trainer with an unknown egg, later hatching into the Riolu of today.

As she finished her thoughts she noticed her Pokémon had finished eating and were now playing while they waited for their trainer to call them back. "Ok guys, it's time to go to the Pokémon Center for a nights rest." She called to them as she noted the sky was now becoming darker. Retrieving her Pokeballs and calling all her Pokémon, minus the ever floating Token, into their respective places.

"Time to go Token."

"Toge, Toge!" Agreed her cheerful Pokémon. They made their way over to the Pokémon Center as tiredness took hold of her and Token. Just as they entered the doors, with Token now sleeping in the girl's arms, Nurse Joy came walking up to her to show her to their room. "Hello and welcome to the Hearthome City Pokémon Center. Please tell me your name and I'll show you to a room you can stay in, you both look like you could use some sleep."

"My name's Suzumi Yobirin, but everyone calls me Suzu." She said while yawning into her free hand. As Nurse Joy's Chancy lead them to the room Suzu caught site of a blond and blue blur rushing out the front entrance. 'Someone's in a hurry' she thought as she closed her own bedroom door for a night's sleep.

* * *

><p>This was fun :D I rarely writing anything, although my friend mentioned making a collab from our OCs and this is how my chapter turned out :D I hope everyone enjoys our story!<p>

R&R

_Petalwhisker X Fireheart_


End file.
